Wingull (Pokémon)
|} Wingull (Japanese: キャモメ Camome) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Wingull is a small, white Pokémon similar to a seagull. Its head makes up a large portion of its body, as it appears to lack a neck. It has thin, simplistic eyes, two triangular tufts on top its head, and an orange beak with a hooked, black tip. Three blue-tipped feathers give it a fan-like tail. Its small, orange feet have two webbed toes. Wingull has long, flat wings with light blue stripes near the tips. By extending its wings, it is able to catch updrafts and glide across the sky. It builds its nests on and habitually hides prey and valuables in various locations using its beak. In Alola, Wingull's main predator is , which attacks and catches them with powerful kicks. It circles above oceans looking for its favorite food - - to eat. Fishermen use this skill to locate areas teeming with fish Pokémon. It also loves to eat who jump up on the sea surface. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Peeko Mr. Briney's Wingull, nicknamed Peeko, first appeared in On a Wingull and a Prayer!. She was often seen outside of her Poké Ball and has a close relationship with her , who is the only human she really trusts. Other A Wingull appeared in Poetry Commotion!, under the ownership of Mr. Moore. Wingull was used to pop a hole in Team Rocket's balloon as they attempted to escape with Flannery's . Two Wingull appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. They were two of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. They and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Holly owns a Wingull, which she used in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Tag! We're It...!. It battled with Brock's Sudowoodo against a and a . With the help of advice from , they eventually won the match. Multiple Wingull appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . They were among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for and , but their combined was too much for them and it sent them blasting off. Minor appearances Wingull debuted in Hoenn Alone!, where it was seen flying above the ship that took to Hoenn. A Wingull appeared in Get the Show on the Road!. Multiple Wingull appeared in A Three Team Scheme!, one of which pecked Professor Birch for disturbing its nest. A trio of Wingull appeared in A Meditite Fight!. Two Wingull appeared in Abandon Ship! as residents of the Abandoned Ship. A Wingull appeared in Having a Wailord of a Time, under the ownership of a contestant. A 's Wingull appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . Two Wingull appeared in the ending credits of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Wingull appeared in a fantasy in A Six Pack Attack!. A Wingull appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A Wingull appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. It competed against a , , and . A Wingull appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. Multiple Wingull appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Wingull appeared in PK13. A Coordinator's Wingull appeared in Lessons in Lilycove. Multiple Wingull appeared in Vanity Affair. A Wingull appeared in Date Expectations. Multiple Wingull appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper, including one that was seen on the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. Multiple Wingull appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as residents of Camomile Island. Multiple Wingull appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Several Wingull appeared in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A group of Wingull appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. A Wingull appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, under the ownership of a participant in the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It was used against a . Multiple Wingull briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!. A Wingull appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Wingull appeared in The Brockster Is In! and Memories are Made of Bliss!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. A 's Wingull appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A family of Wingull appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! when one of them swooped down on and taking Jessie's donut and feeding it to its chicks. Multiple Wingull appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. Four wild Wingull appeared in A Seasoned Search!, where they were among the attracted by 's in their attempts to attract a . Three wild Wingull appeared in Partner Promises! at Treasure Island. Six wild Wingull appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Three wild Wingull appeared in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Wingull appeared in The Island Whisperer!. Multiple Wingull appeared in I Choose You!. Four Trainers' Wingull and multiple wild Wingull appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Three wild Wingull appeared in When Regions Collide!. A Trainer's Wingull appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Wingull appeared in a flashback in Deceiving Appearances!. Six Wingull appeared in A Masked Warning!. Multiple Wingull appeared in Smashing with Sketch!. A Wingull appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. Two Wingull appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. Four Wingull appeared in I Choose Paradise!. A Trainer's Wingull appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Multiple Wingull appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM093. Three Wingull appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM094. They reappeared in a flashback in SM099. Five Wingull appeared in SM102. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A trio of Wingull appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where they were seen flying over the Plasma Frigate. In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple wild Wingull appeared in The Cavern, where they were seen flying near the Mossdeep Space Center and around the waters above the Seafloor Cavern. They were some of the many Pokémon caught up in Primal 's rampage. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wingull debuted in Blowing Past Nosepass I in the form of Peeko, Mr. Briney's pet bird. She eventually evolved into a Pelipper by the time of the . A Wingull appeared in Crafty Carnivine. In Winning Over Wingull, fights a flock of Wingull on his way to Lake Valor. They continually switched out the weakened and healed themselves with , but their hostility vanished when Pearl helped save their young from falling. A Wingull appeared in Clobbering Claydol, under the ownership of a . In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Wingull appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. Two Wingull appeared in The Transfer Student. A 's Wingull appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. Multiple Wingull appeared in PASM14. A Wingull appeared in PASM16 inside Aether Paradise. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Mr. Briney owns a Wingull nicknamed Peeko. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , and , outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} , , , , , , and , outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City ( ing)}} |} |} , , , and , Fuego Ironworks (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , and , Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, Valley Windworks ( ing)}} , , , and (Grass) Routes , , , , and , Sunyshore City, Iron Island, ( ing)}} ing during a Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Undella Town, Undella Bay ( ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} and , Azure Bay (Horde Encounter)}} , , , , and , Mt. Pyre exterior (Grass) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Sea Mauville ( ing) Routes , , and (Horde Encounter) Soaring in the sky}} |} |} , Akala Outskirts, Poké Pelago Routes and , Melemele Sea, Hano Beach ( ing) Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill ( ing and walking)}} , Akala Outskirts, Poké Pelago Routes and , Melemele Sea, Hano Beach ( ing) Hau'oli City, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill ( ing and walking)}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area=SOL Laboratory 3, Endless Level 7, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown, Boyleland}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Cocona Village, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Echo Valley, Rugged Flats, Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Albens Town: Stage 232}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=279 |name2=Pelipper |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Wingull is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Wingull has the exact same base stats as with only their Attack and Special Attack swapped. Origin Wingull appears to be based on a , but its method of floating on air currents more closely resembles an . Name origin Wingull is a combination of ''wing and . Camome is a corruption of カモメ kamome (gull). In other languages |fr=Goélise|frmeaning=From and |es=Wingull|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wingull|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wingull|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=갈모매 Galmomae|komeaning=A combination of and its Japanese name |zh_cmn=長翅鷗 / 长翅鸥 Chángchì'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Long-winged gull" |hi=विनगाल Wingull|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вингалл Vingall|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Peeko External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Wingull es:Wingull fr:Goélise it:Wingull ja:キャモメ zh:长翅鸥